Spencer's service dog
by Spencersomega
Summary: Spencer's first day at work with his service dog Lexi.


"Where are Reid and Garcia?" Hotch asked sighing when he walked into the conference room, immediately noticing the absence of his two subordinates.

"Garcia forgot something in her lair and Spence hasn't been here yet." JJ told him.

"Did anyone call him?" The unit chief asked while he sat down and before anyone was able to answer, the door to the conference room was opened and Penelope stood there smiling, looking like she just saw the best thing ever.

"Babygirl?" Morgan asked her confused and successfully snapped her out of her love gaze.

"Did you see it too?" Garcia squealed while she sat down between Derek and Blake.

"See what?" Rossi asked confused.

"Boy genius and his dog?" Garcia asked confused.

"Spence has a dog with him?" JJ asked baffled.

"Yeah and it's so beautiful." She raved.

"Reid took a dog into the FBI building?" Hotch asked, feeling like he was caught in a bad dream or pranked by his team but a second later the door opened again and Reid came into the room with a dog following him.

Spencer noticed the confused looks from his team but ignored them and just sat down between Blake and Rossi, knowing that they would see her vest and leave her alone.

Alex and David both looked down to the dog who laid at Reid's feet at the same time and immediately saw the black vests with several patches the golden retriever wore.

On both sides was written 'service dog', on top of the vest in the middle was written on a patch in white 'PTSD service dog' and underneath in red 'DO NOT DISTRACT'. At the bottom at the vest was a patch which had 'service dog' written on it at the top and underneath a hand, speech bubble, eye and a camera which were all crossed out in red and underneath was written in white and turquoise 'IGNORE ME, I'M WORKING. IT'S NOT NICE TO STARE!' with a crossed out eye next to it. At the top was a black patch which had written in red on a white background at the top 'Service dog' and underneath in white 'DO NOT SEPARATE DOG FROM HANDLER'.

"Why do you have a dog with you?" Hotch asked, not having seen the vest.

Without saying anything, Reid took out the identification card for his dog and pushed it towards Hotch over the table. Aaron picked it up and looked at it for a second before nodding and giving it back to Spencer, not saying anything about the dog in the conference room.

"Why do you have a dog with you? Since when do you even have a dog?" JJ asked confused but didn't get an answer from him because he was reading the file about the new case in front of him.

"It's so cute." Penelope said and reached around Blake's stool with her hand, trying to pet the dog but was stopped by Blake's hand.

"What?" Garcia asked confused.

"He?-", Alex questioningly started and Reid corrected her with a, "she".

"She is a service dog.", Blake said, loud enough for everyone to hear but before the questions were able to start, Hotch stopped them, "We need to do the briefing now." He said and motioned to Garcia to start the briefing and caught Spencer's thankful look in the corner of his eye.

"Our new case is in New York. For the last three weeks couples started to disappear and the corpses were found a week later.."

»»— —-««

"Wheels up in 20." Hotch said and everyone took their files, going out of the conference room, Reid and his dog Lexi being the last ones to leave.

As soon as they left the conference room, everyone in the bullpen looked weirdly at them which made Spencer uncomfortable.

He never liked to be the center of attention and Lexi's vest clearly stated that she's a service dog and that people shouldn't stare at them and yet that's exactly what they are doing.

"Do you need a ride to the jet?" Rossi asked him when he walked out of his office with his go bag in his hand.

For a moment Reid thought about declining and using his own car but the stares from the people made him so uncomfortable that he just wanted to get away as soon as possible which resulted in him nodding.

"Alex, can you grab his go bag from his desk?" Rossi asked her and she nodded.

"Which one?" She asked and David looked at Reid for an answer.

"Both bags." Spencer said loud enough for her to hear and then walked towards the stairs, Lexi walking beside him and Rossi behind with Alex following.

Both didn't say anything when he started to walk down the stairs instead of using the elevator. They just followed him.

"Spencer?" Blake asked halfway down the stairs and he nodded shortly, showing her that she has his attention.

"Did you get inside without any trouble or was there someone who didn't want to let you through?" She asked, the protectiveness clear in her voice and Rossi gratefully looked at her, the protectiveness inside of him not visible but still there.

"They didn't want to let me through at first but after I showed them Lexi's identification card, they let me through." He told both of them while walking towards David's car.

"Do you know the names?" Rossi protectively asked and he nodded his head.

"I know the names but unless it happens again, I won't tell you." Reid told him while he opened the car door for Lexi and motioned for her to jump inside of the car, following her as soon as she was inside.

Rossi walked towards the driver side and got in with Alex sitting in the passenger seat and the four of them quietly drove to the plane.

»»— —-««

When they reached the plane, Spencer took his and Lexi's bag before getting out of the car with Lexi following behind him.

He put his bag in the overhead compartment and put Lexi's bag under his seat before sitting down and as soon as he sat, Lexi laid down at his feet.

The rest of the team came in a few moments later, put their bags away and sat down.

"What's her name?" Morgan asked when he sat down opposite from him.

"Lexi." He answered smiling, glad that he wasn't judged for his dog.

"How long have you had her?" JJ asked softly.

"A little over two years."

"Why didn't you take her with you sooner?" Morgan asked confused.

"I didn't want to take her with me before she finished her training." He explained and they nodded before turning back to their files, doing exactly what her vest states.

»»— —-««

Halfway through the flight, he fell asleep with Lexi still laying at his feet and the team looked smiling at them, already knowing that she would help him with everything and that they didn't have to worry about him as much as they normally did.


End file.
